User talk:MatoranIrik
Yeah sure. I use Sony Vegas Platinum, which is about $99.99. In terms of controlled lighting (you shine a light where you want), it's optional. But if you want a scene to have some kind of tone or atmosphere, you might want to consider using a lamp and dimming your normal lights. Make sure your camera is steady unless you wanted shakey cam. Get whatever music you like with Youtube video converters or other means. If you're worried about copyright, then use trailer music. I've barely gotten any copyright notices in videos with primarily trailer music as its soundtrack. When you're writing your story, it's a bad idea to make stuff up as you film. Plan your story out and try not to do stuff like *Add new characters that you just put in because it's a new MOC you made and you want to put him into something as soon as possible *Make up dialogue while editing. *failing to give motivations for a character to be there (some exceptions exist). *Directly rip off scenes/lines from movies/TV/video games/etc. I've probably contradicted these notes before but I think it's good advice Have fun. BionicleChicken (talk) 04:44, April 22, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken Hello, there :D Welcome to the wiki! It's awesome that you wanna join the MOC Contest for The Road Not Taken :P You can still join in. Thanks for that. And I'll be awaiting your auditions for Waters of Darkness and The Road Not Taken, I'm really looking forward to hear your auditions ;) Thanks for wanting to submit your MOC and do auditions for the movies :P Thanks a lot, you can call me Firestar, Firey or FirSt if you want ;D 15:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, sorry for the late reply. But I was kinda busy yesterday, so sorry. Well you can audition for all the characters that you listed :) Lesovikk isn't taken yet, 'cause the director still has to agree if we're gonna use that actor. Lapidus is a fictional character created by one of my friends, he should sound like a normal guy, nothing special. I would like Ehlek to have this kinda simular voice as Matau, but maybe just a little deeper. The rest is up to you, I'll give you that freedom. (Well Matau and Lhikan should sound like their movie counterparts of course, as you said before). For voice recording system, I use Audacity. It works best with a microphone, although a headphone is also a good option (be sure to cover it with your hand a little bit to avoid static). The lines for the characters for TRNT can be found here (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3582793/1/The-Road-Not-Taken). The lines for the characters of Waters of Darkness however can be found on BIONICLEsector01, The BIONICLE Wiki or WikiQuote (this doesn't count for Ehlek, BTW). And a very nice MOC! Very cool and menacing looking, thank you! Take care and again, sorry for the late repy. 18:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Why thank you. :P Hello, and welcome to CBW. Thank you for getting in touch. In regards to history sections there are a number of things you can do. In the case of the Av-Matoran you could say that he/she was created on Spherus Magna, helped build the MU, the settled with "a small Matoran community" then leave it vague until the point where the history means up with the story. Alternatively, you could make a little lie by writing down past events of the character's life, say they took place on Metru Nui or Stelt, then switch it to Karda Nui afterwards. I find that lying on history pages has helped me in the past, often making up entire histories only to take them down and switch things, like I did with Turas in Falling in the Black. :P Hmm, well, the best thing I can recommend doing is buying a better quality type of acrylic. I use Daler/Rowney acrylic for white, Reeves for black, and Winsor/Newton for most others. It can also depend on the quality of your brush. Make sure it's smooth, clean, and washed regularly to ensure the optimum effect. Thanks for the message. I really hope to see more of you around, you seem like a polite and well-natured fellow. I shall be checking out that story when it pops up. :P Feel free to ask me any more questions about getting set up, I'm one of the site administrators and I'm always happy to help. Sure thing. :P From what I've read, this page looks pretty good. Irik seems like a very promising character, whom I eagerly anticipate the continued development of. The page is pretty full. I might recommend fleshing out the later half of his History section and standardizing the Character template. Plus you might want to add this template to the top if the page: Also, you might want to turn the Trivia and Fun Facts section into just Trivia. All in all though, this is a good page. :P I like the inclusion of good pictures and the coloring of the Character template stands out. I look forward to seeing it expand further as your storyline progresses! Splendid. :P Somav is looking pretty cool and the Kovokha Nui page is developing nicely. I would recommend buying a small tube of acrylic from a local craftstore. They're usually not too expensive and I don't usually pay more than $5 on sets of paintbrushes or paints. But, so long as it fits the aesthetic of the character. Alternatively, you could ask someone to do a MOC request. I accept requests and would be interested in painting a mask for a character to photograph for you, if you want. :P Sure thing. You are right in that he was just a forgettable side-character but, if you think he has room for development as a Toa, then go ahead. Awesome. :P I'm currently working on a revamp for him but I'm very touched that you would build my creation. :D Haha. No problem. :P It's always nice to see people showing such interest. Really means a lot. # Indeed, that is true. :P As we know, a Kavinika is a kind of wolf/dog Rahi, which Tollubo frequently uses as an insult, comparable to calling someone a dog. However, as the Rahi doesn't exist in the Fractures Universe due to Terry Dax's absence, nobody has any idea what he's talking about. :D As a consequence of this, however, there are a lot more Mahi and Dermis Turtles to make up for the absence of Teridax's Rahi. # I'd recommend using this template as it is the standardized character template used by most other users. If you compare the code of this template to the one on Tollubo's Fractures Counterpart you can probably figure out how to work with it. If not, you can always use your sandbox to make rough, practice edits and test it out. :P # Just add this template to the top of the page to do that: Happy to help. :P Well, going with the same technique, you can also find out how to use that template. It's a fairly simple template, the code for which follows: Just substitute your own values into it and you're pretty much golden. :P No problem at all. That version of Romak is looking excellent, and his page is spectacular. Looks very full and has a nice plausible reason for divergence from the Fractures Universe plot. I look forward to reading your stories about him in future. :P As for the Tollubo revamp, I am incredibly touched. :O That is a wonderful color scheme with such a professional, TECHNIC building flare. I love your alterations to the torso and lower legs and think it's very fitting how to added the old Electro blades he used to have as shoulder armor. :P Thank you very much indeed. :D No problem at all. Enjoy your trip. :P When entering the Summer contest I would encourage you write a short, cheery story; something that celebrates bright colors, the natural world, and happy characters. Maybe a Matoran parade in a little village that meets an unexpected complication. The BIONICLE mythos opens up many exciting and engaging avenues to pursue with an innovative story. As a writer, the best advice I can give would be to include lots of descriptive language about a fantastical rural environment, no more than a handful of newly-introduced, singular characters, and a happy resolution to whatever problem occurs. Maybe the Matoran are celebrating until a Dark Hunter shows up to kill the Turaga and the villagers must band together to drive him out. Maybe a Mahi wonders onto a beach in the Northern Continent and drags a ship-wrecked Matoran ashore. Maybe a group of Agori come across buried treasure near Tajun and set out to spend their wealth in a series of frivolous adventures. Who knows. :P Seem perfectly fine to me. :P Handled correctly it could even be better than some of those stories. I wouldn't worry too much about similarities to other stories. M58 has been blocked for a month for inappropriate behavior so isn't really in a position to complain, I'm perfectly fine with this similarity as the is enough different between this story and Frozen Calling, and I'm sure Mr Moffat wouldn't mind. After all, what's fanfiction for? :P It may be important to remember that the summer contest usually heralds a lighter tone. However, it is also important to remember that, if it wins, we only read out a small part of it. How about this: the main story can be as gritty as you want, so long as Arum is sat back on a deckchair, admiring the natural beauty of whatever island he's on before he gets the Gukko message? :P All-in-all, this story proposal sounds excellent! I can really envision Arum sighing and shaking his head over the inadequacy of these foolish youngster Toa before taking up arms and hunting them down like a pro. Hey there. :P I'm noticing minute-intervals between your additions to the New Files and thought that this might be useful. It's pretty much the same thing as the regular file uploader but it lets you add multiple files at once. Also, that is a very impressive haul. :P Sure, I'll give it a read and leave you some feedback. :P Hello! I'm so sorry for the late reply. I've had trouble accessing the internet these past few days and wasn't able to type up an appropriate response to such a lengthy, meaningful message. :P I read Stone Dead on my iPad two nights ago but was unable to come online and give you feedback sooner, for which I apologize. It was a fascinating read. :P Some great characters, settings and dialogue. The description of the jungle in summer time was really well-written, and I also like Arum's use of the Gukko bird to send his reply. I felt that some of your BIONICLE names could have used a bit of work. For the most part, they were better than most fanon character names, but they didn't really flow right. Additionally, Caelnor didn't feel like too great of an antagonist, even going so far as to do the classic villain monologue that ultimately buys the hero time to escape captivity. But the actual murder, the plot behind the story, that was very well done. :P I particular like how the fact that all the victims were not miners came into play. I did not pick up on that. Initially, I suspected that either Geon or Epherin would have something to do with the plot. The perpetrator of the crime is (9/10 times) seen in the story at some point. For that reason, it didn't really feel like there was much pinning the murder to Caelnor other than the fact that the Matoran were killed by stone. But still a sound detective story (save for Geon's Lestrade-level detective skills). In regards to Judgment Day, I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it. :P I often find it irritating to work with canon characters, but I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. As for Pohatu's revival, I won't give any spoilers away, but I'm very pleased with how deeply you've thought into the inner-dynamics of his potential return. :P You are totally right, Kopaka isn't one for wishful thinking, but then again, Pohatu represents one of the character's only points of emotional breach under normal circumstances. The relationship between the two Toa is one that intrinsically unites them. If he could bend the laws of physics to bring back any of his fellow Toa, I'd bet my bottom dollar on Kopaka going out of his way to bring back Pohatu, even if doing so would require irrational means. I guess we'll have to wait and see. ;) As for Zero Hour, that was a very good guess, regardless. :P Boatswain, Thode, and Sarnii remain the best guesses to date, in my opinion. That scene with Outo and Carnac has attracted much attention from other readers. It seems to be pretty popular. Hmm. I'll have to find a way to squeeze in more Outo screen-time for Act 2 and beyond. :P I've said it in the past and I'll say it again: If I ever met Sarnii in real life, I'd slap her across the face on sight, but I'd still regard her as one of my best characters. A Matoran femme-fatale. I don't think many other people have thought to do that. :P Thanks for such an in-depth response! It's really appreciated. :D